


Victory Bringer

by FiKate



Category: Eight Days of Luke - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Boarding School, Cricket, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: On the first parents weekend after David's busy summer meeting Luke and his family, Astrid comes to visit and brings guests who try to help David's side of cricket. They turn out to not help that much and then there needs to be explaining and even some thanking before its all sorted. I was inspired by the fact that one of Sigyn's titles is Victory Bringer.Any cricket errors are mine but I loved this prompt and I hoped I was able to capture some of the feel of this wonderful book. I love the chance to write in this world.
Relationships: Luke/Sigyn (Eight Days of Luke)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Victory Bringer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



David was surprised to find that school hadn’t changed, he expected it would have since he had. Going back felt right, he and Astrid had gone over all the finances and there had been enough. Astrid had understood about him wanting to go to school, that it was a part of his life never connected to the worst of the family stuff. His friends were there and cricket, only now there were letters from Astrid and Alan, phone calls and a place to go home to where he was wanted. Also he had jeans and cool shirts which made free time even nicer, he’d had to trim his hair but not cut it too much. Now he didn’t stand out the way he had before. And he only had to go on tours if he wanted to. The only hard part was missing Luke. It wasn’t like David could just write to him and lighting a match at school felt tricky. 

But it was good to think about parents weekend coming up. For the first time he was going to have someone coming to visit him and watch him play cricket.

On the morning of parents weekend, everyone was up earlier than normal. David wasn’t going to go and wait out front since he had to get ready for the exhibition cricket match. He’d told Astrid that he’d see her at lunch. He didn’t know what it might feel like to see her waiting or how everyone else might react, focusing on cricket was simpler.

His side was batting first and David was in the middle of the batting order. The weather was nice, good and clear, which made the pitch behave, and the stands were almost full. Lots of parents watching added to the feeling on the pitch. Both sides were from the school, that was to keep it kind of evenly matched, but David knew his side had better batsmen.

When it was his turn up, his side had a solid beginning, not too many overs. But the ball seemed to be moving more than was normal. David watched it execute a quick turn to be right in front of his bat. He quickly hit it and ran, maybe the wind was to blame. Whatever was going on with the wind helped and he took a chance and was able to get another run.

That luck seemed to hold for the next striker, when the ball almost seemed attracted to the bat. As if the ball was learning how to play cricket, and realizing that being hit was the idea. Sadly whatever was going on with the ball didn’t last and soon they had enough overs to end their innings and field.

On their way out to the field, David’s friend Matt said, “Is something going on with the balls?”

“I don’t think so,” David hoped not, since they were starting to pull ahead with a nice margin. This was only a partial match for the parents but it still felt nice to be winning. When he turned and looked over the stands, he saw a hand waving or more, definitely Astrid and she’d mentioned bringing some guests. When they had lunch, he’d meet them, maybe it was Alan, that would be nice.

When they were bowling the next time, the ball moved again, skittering around a bat. It could have been a good throw but he’d have to see if it happened again. After all, the bowler who was up was clever at making the ball do unexpected things. 

The other team had a really good hit, way out and it looked like no one was going to get it when suddenly the grass flared up. The brief fire was enough to slow the ball so David reached it and tossed it back. Clearly Luke was involved, this fire hadn’t hurt anyone and it wasn’t normal cheating but it was weird. David wanted to play cricket without any well meaning help even if it was just a game for the parents.

At the break, he went straight toward where he’d seen Astrid in the stands and now he could easily see there was Luke with his red hair and the blonde woman, Sigyn was there too. Luke was looking older, closer to Astrid’s age with his scar barely visible. David sat down between Luke and Astrid and said in a rush and not loud, “Stop whatever you’re doing with the balls and the field.” 

Luke frowned and looked confused like he had when David hadn’t liked the fire and Sigyn blushed, maybe, she was so pale. Then she asked, “But isn’t it helping?” 

“Yes, kind of, but I want to win because we won,” This was awkward, it was nice to be helped, but not when it was cheating.

“Oh, but I help with victories,” Sigyn glanced between David and Luke and David felt bad. She’d meant well.

David leaned back on the stands as Astrid passed over a container of biscuits that she knew he liked, “Thank you, but part of cricket is how we play. Not anything else.”

Astrid said, “I thought weather could affect things a lot, too much wind or rain. Cricket pitches need looking after.”

That was well put and he appreciated Astrid trying to make this better and David nodded, “Yes, sun is good, too much rain makes the pitch soggy and doesn’t work, but fire’s not normal.”

Luke looked ashamed then as he squeezed Sigyn’s hand, it was nice to see Luke looking happy, “Better to cheer you on then help?” 

“Yes, we’ve probably got maybe one or two more innings but then I can show you around,” That was part of parents weekend, showing off school and the place where he fit.

Sigyn smiled and nodded, “We’ll do something nice later. Luke mentioned that you liked his lights. I do too and I saw some lovely walls around, so when it's dark, we can enjoy them.”

At that Astrid looked confused but David relaxed as he knew it would be okay. Sigyn wasn’t insulted that he didn’t want her help, “That would be brilliant. I have to get back.”

The rest of the match was a regular cricket match with David’s side just winning and he was able to score a few good runs.

Then they did a tour, lunch and went to a really nice ice cream place where Astrid and Sigyn laughed at how much David and Luke ate. As the light was fading, David led them to the arty ruins on the edge of campus, there were a few cigarette butts around and Astrid sighed over her shoes. Luke gave Astrid a light as a few green whorls began to creep and twine over the moss covered walls. Astrid oohed and whispered, “You’ve seen these before?”

“In my room,” David said with a smile as he leaned on the stone, there was a broken wall that worked as seats. Luke and Sigyn were almost cuddling, weird to see Luke like that but it was clear they liked each other. The lights changed colors and designs, arcing across the stone until David began to fall asleep. Somehow the walk back to his dorm felt shorter as Luke gently lit their way and Astrid gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Sigyn hugged him, and David felt content.


End file.
